I'd rather be alone
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: Itachi didn't want to think of himself as a replacement. Perhaps it was already too late for that. : YAOI, DeiIta :


I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings:** Yaoi: DeiIta, hints of past DeiSaso/SasoDei

Happy Birthday, Marika-chan (** lakritsnr1 **)! This is for you.

**I'd rather be all alone**

He had long hair himself, so Uchiha Itachi didn't understand why Deidara was so obsessed about _his_. Not that he minded the blonde's long fingers in his long, greyish hair.

Right now, they were alone in Itachi's room. Deidara was running his fingers through Itachi's dark hair as they lay on the bed, next to each other, but both clothed.

Suddenly, the bed shifted, and Deidara straddled Itachi's butt. He kept combing the Uchiha's hair with his fingers, his purple nails scraping against the neck and the back. His hands collected all Itachi's silky hair in a tail and put it to the side, giving himself access to the Uchiha's clothed back.

He let his fingers wander, gripping the hem of the shirt and pulling it off with some help of Itachi, still sitting on top of said Uchiha. The naked back before him looked like a statue in porcelain. He was afraid it might break, but finally let his fingertips touch the slender back.

He stuck a tongue out of his right hand, letting it lick over Itachi's shoulder blades. He could feel himself harden slowly and the feeling of Itachi's skin against one of his tongues. He pressed his left hand gently against the nape of Itachi's neck, that was now free from his long hair.

His left hand started kissing Itachi's neck, carefully, trying. Itachi didn't protest and didn't do any attempts to push Deidara off his butt. The blonde's hands made their way over Itachi's slender back; licking, kissing, sucking. He left little red marks, licking on them afterwards.

He leaned down, introducing his real mouth with the back of Itachi's neck. He nibbled, carefully biting the pale skin. He almost jumped off in surprise when Itachi emitted a low moan as Deidara sucked on his earlobe.

The tongues in his hands retreated, hiding in their mouths again, as Deidara supported himself on his hands and kissed further down Itachi's spine with his real mouth. He reached the hem of the Uchiha's pants, and jumped off the Uchiha. Itachi looked up, looking dazed and a bit confused to why Deidara had stopped.

Deidara smiled at him, and he stood up from the bed. He walked over to the blonde and didn't stop until they were nose to nose. He briefly wondered if Deidara really was taller than him, or if it just was his ponytail. He didn't know, nor did he care, as he felt his upper lip being licked.

Automatically he opened his mouth, letting the terrorist bomber's tongue inside of his mouth. They shared a wet kiss, and it was probably the best kiss Itachi had ever had. Not that he had had many, but it was by far the best.

Deidara nibbled on his lower lip while his tongue was being caressed by the other's. The Uchiha tilted his head to the side, allowing the kiss to get deeper. Deidara put his hands on Itachi's naked back. Itachi slowly, as if nervous, brought his hands up and put them on Deidara's cheeks.

The kiss continued, their tongues rubbing against each other and their lips moving, saliva dripping down on their chins. Itachi sneaked his hands to Deidara's blonde hair, and found it surprisingly smooth. He fisted the blonde hair, pressing their bodies harder against each other.

Itachi's pale nose got a rosy hue when he felt Deidara's erected dick against his own. He was glad that he wasn't the only one aroused, but at the same time, what did Deidara expect? The blonde had much more experience than him, with Sasori.

Akasuna no Sasori died a while ago, Itachi remembered. Ever since that day, the blonde had been following him, Itachi, and talked to him. They had disliked each other from start, but Deidara had been alone without Sasori. And Itachi was by far one of the most normal in Akatsuki.

Itachi forced the thoughts away, not wanting to think of himself as a replacement. The tongue in his mouth told him that he wasn't just a replacement. He couldn't be.

Deidara moaned, once again alerting Itachi of his presence. The Uchiha let his own hands wander down Deidara's flat chest, feeling the muscles through the fabric. He fisted the fabric, pulling in it, wanting it away.

Deidara broke the kiss, making Itachi whimper pathetically. The blonde smirked, before pulling off his shirt. Itachi admired Deidara's well-toned chest. He wasn't pale, but not sunkissed either, it was a healthy colour, and he had a few scars here and there.

Itachi raised his hands, letting his fingers touch the naked chest before him.

"Deidara ..." His knees were ready to give out any second, and Deidara seemed to have problems keeping on his legs too. The blonde leaned in, engaging the Uchiha in another kiss, his hands sneaking down to Itachi's zipper. "Yes ..."

He undid the raven-haired Akatsuki member's pants, letting them fall to the floor. He felt timide, unsure hands unbuttoning his own, and broke their kiss again. They were both panting, and the rosy blush on Itachi's nose was spreading over his cheeks slowly.

Deidara let out a hoarse, low chuckle. He embraced Itachi in a tight hug, their naked skin touching and he led them toward the bed again. Itachi landed on the soft bed, his hair spreading all over the pillow. He reached up his hand, thinking that if he wasn't allowed to have his hair in a ponytail, Deidara wasn't either.

A yellow curtain draped around them as Deidara leaned down and licked his way from the corner of Itachi's mouth to the bridge of his nose. Itachi wanted the blonde's underwear away, he wanted to see the erection for real, he wanted to know that Deidara wanted him.

The blonde seemed to read his thoughts and grabbed the hem of Itachi's boxers, pulling them down and letting the Uchiha kick them off. Deidara's soon landed, soundlessly, on the floor next to them.

The Uchiha wrapped his hands around Deidara's neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Itachi moaned into Deidara's mouth when he felt a tongue slid up the underside of his dick. He bucked his hips up, trying to get that wet muscle lick his erection again.

They broke the kiss, and Deidara's bright eyes looked down. He looked up at Itachi again, silently questioning. Itachi nodded, trying not to look so desperate. The blonde coated three of his fingers in his own saliva, before placing them by Itachi's entrance. He parted the Uchiha's bent legs with his free hand, slowly sinking one finger into the heat.

"Ah!" Itachi gasped, arching his back at the foreign feeling. Deidara brought up a hand to Itachi's face. Itachi gripped Deidara's wrist, bringing the hand to his own mouth, kissing it and exchanging saliva with the hand. Meanwhile, the blonde's other hand was down by Itachi's ass, two fingers now scissoring and searching.

Itachi was panting hard, moaning into the kiss with Deidara's hand, trying not to let his dark eyes cry at the uncomfortable feeling. He wasn't used to pain anymore, because he and Kisame always finished their enemies off fast and simple or with Itachi's mangekyo sharingan.

Deidara wanted to push inside with his dick, not his fingers, but he completed the task with his digits patiently, until Itachi wasn't gasping in pain from the movements of his fingers. They were both panting as Deidara slipped his fingers out, taking back the hand Itachi was kissing.

They stared at each other. Itachi's blush took a deeper shade, and he slowly nodded, telling Deidara that it was okay, that he wanted this. He put his hands on the blonde's back, feeling warm skin under his fingers. Deidara placed the tip of his cock by Itachi's hole.

Slowly, he sank inside, leaning down and pressing his lips against the Uchiha's. Itachi sucked on Deidara's upper lip, and the blonde sucked on Itachi's lower lip. The raven-haired akatsuki member bit down on the blonde's lip when Deidara finally was all the way inside of him.

His back hurt really bad, it felt as if Deidara tried to split him in two. He moved a little, steadily growing used to the feeling. After a while, Deidara being inside him felt like the most obvious thing in the world, and the tongue licking his dick distracted him from the little pain that was left.

"Nnnh ..." Itachi bit his lip as Deidara's tongue licked over the head. He was just about to hiss for the blonde to move, but Deidara seemed to understand the arch of his back, and started moving out. When only the blonde's tip remained inside, Itachi felt strangely empty.

A thrust, and Deidara was inside again, filling him and stroking something deep inside of him. He scratched on Deidara's back in a desperate attempt to get the blonde hit the same spot again. "D-de-"

"Ssh," Deidara whispered, cutting off the Uchiha from what ever he wanted to say. Itachi's ruffled hair was spread over the pillow, and Deidara leaned down, burying his face in it, as he went inside again. He was having a hard time trying not to scream out Itachi's name, and the nice cherry smell of the dark hair wasn't helping very much.

He went in and out, sometimes stroking something inside of Itachi that made the raven-haired nin arch his back and mewl or moan. Deidara groaned, the hand he wasn't supporting his weight on to lick and kiss over Itachi's balls and cock. Whenever the hand swallowed some precum, the blonde felt a jolt of pain stream down his arm, but it was ignored and forgotten.

"Mmm...ahh...uhh..." Itachi was making incoherent, inunderstandable sounds that turned on Deidara even more, making him go faster and harder. "Deihh!"

Itachi orgasmed, spilling his seed over his torso, Deidara's hand and chest. The blonde continued to thrust in and out, Itachi not minding the small shocks of pleasure that ran through his body even after his orgasm as Deidara's cock brushed past his prostate.

"Ah!" The terrorist bomber let out a groan, emptying himself from sperm. He leaned his sweaty forehead against Itachi's pale chest, trying to catch his breath again. He closed his eyes, feeling Itachi's fingers in his long hair, nails scratching against his scalp. He could hear Itachi's heart, pounding against the porcelain, sweaty chest like a caged bird trying to escape.

"Deidara?" Itachi's voice came out weaker than he had meant it to, and he cleared his throat. Deidara didn't mind the needy tone, nor did he mind Itachi's scratching against his scalp getting a little bit harder. "Deidara."

The blonde looked up, silently giving Itachi his attention. He wondered what on Earth Itachi wanted to say. The Uchiha wasn't exactly famous for being talkative. But Deidara focused his bright, visible eye on Itachi, waiting. Itachi didn't say anything for a long time.

"I don't love you." Itachi finally said, as if trying to convince himself.

Deidara cocked a bright eyebrow, and pulled out of Itachi. He climbed out from the bed, putting on his boxers and fishnet-shirt. He glanced at Itachi, who had covered his privates with the silk sheets. "I don't love you, either, Itachi."

Maybe they didn't love each other, maybe they did. But it was for the best to leave it be.

After all, Deidara would meet his end soon.

**Owari**


End file.
